Retrospect
by Couple of Luck
Summary: A side story of 'Right Person, Wrong Place, Wrong Time' in different POVs. It can be considered as an independent story too. As you read, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

'Join the army. Protect your country." That was the slogan I always heard. In Amestris, it almost became every family's custom to send their sons to the military academy. It was said that by joining the army, one could bring honor and wealth to his family, although sadness and lost were what they would get instead. And yet, most of them who reached the age of eighteen would still rush to register their name and became a recruit. Thinking of it, I was also the same hot-blooded young man as them and with great ambition and determination. But unlike them, I joined the army was because of my family, more or less. As the only son of a general, the dream to engage in a battle and fight together with your father side by side was still vivid and fresh in my mind. With a petty shrewdness and the fame of my father, I climbed my way to the top very quickly.

Just the day I was promoted to a brigadier general, I met my wife. I would never forget her smile and her voice. She was always that graceful with a tint of elegance in the way she acted and talked. She was the woman I had been dreaming of. In less than a year after I had met her, both of us tied the knot. Things just seemed to go all the way I wanted to. My wife and I loved children. We had planned to have one or two kids of our own in future years. Unfortunately, seven years after we had married, we had no new of having any child. So, we adopted a nine-year-old girl from the orphanage. We were told that the girl had lost her parents during an assault in east. The president of the orphanage persuaded us to adopt other child instead because the girl has half of the blood of an Ishabalan, but we did not follow her advice. She was very shy and timid when we first met each other. There was a teddy bear clasped in her arm. Her long curly brown hair was tied neatly with a small red ribbon behind her head. She was very beautiful. My wife and I loved her at the first sight we saw her. We asked her for her name. With a little nudge, she answered us with a sweet voice like an angel, Theresa.

Three of us lived happily together after that. Theresa was a good daughter with a kind heart. She was always there comforting us whenever we had a fight with each other. I was a hot tempered man but once I saw Theresa's face, I would forget any unhappy things in my head. My wife and I were very fortunate to have a child like her. I had a secret oath to myself, which was to find her a great husband who could give her happiness. In that way, my wife and I could repay her kindness for being such a filial daughter. Then, a man appeared and changed everything.

Theresa and I were shouting at each other at that thundering night. It was the first time both of us had a quarrel, a big one.

"Father, why can't you understand us? We love each other." She said, begging me.

"If that poor psychopathic alchemist can give you happiness, I know thousands of them who can give you more. No, you cannot marry him." I was very angry. Theresa had never disobeyed me before.

"Father, I love him and he is not a psychopath like you said. He is a researcher. He wants to find a cure to all kinds of disease to human being."

"So you think he is very noble? Is that what you think? He is day dreaming. If he really that good, why don't he accept my offer to be the state scientist?"

"It's not everyone who is talented would chase for fame and wealth. I think he is nobler than anyone else."

"Are you suggesting that I'm in the military because I yearn for these things?"

"I don't know, father. But those hands of yours… Ask yourself, how many people's blood had stained your hands since you've become a solder."

"You…" My hand was uncontrollable after what I had heard. I could think nothing in my mind. The next thing I realized was her face had forcefully turned hard to aside. Yes, I had slapped her. I had slapped her hard across her face. I looked at my own hand disbelievingly. How could I have done that?

Theresa looked at me with her staggered eyes. "You slapped me." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I hate you," she said disappointedly just like her heart was tore into pieces.

That was the last word I have heard of her talking to me. I really regretted for what I had said to her and did to her that time. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry but could not open my mouth. I just watched her ran out of the house under the rain. She never came back after that day. Rain, it always reminds me of my daughter, my mistake and a lesson that I will never forget.

* * *

Author's note: This is an experimental story. I'll see how are the responses of the readers to determine if this story to be incorperated into the main story or continue to be a separated side story. Hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

Why my father could not understand? Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he see Jon's virtue? I ran as fast as I could. I had decided. I would never go back, ever again.

* * *

Author's note: It's superduper short but... review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

I had not eaten for three days. I could not afford to buy any food since I had used all the money in my research. I had asked for help and fund from all the universities in Amestris. I told them about my research and even showed them some prospective results. Not even one scholar, researcher or professor interested in the project. They despised me because I was poor and infamous. I detested the military, the government. They treated the poors like rats on the street. They were like mobs, ransacking houses and homes of the low class society. If only I could continue my research, these awful monsters would never ever show themselves to the people of Amestris again.

I must continue my research but I couldn't. Theresa told me she was going to tell her father everything about us. I had tried to stop her but she did not listen. I loved Theresa. I loved her very much. But I was in no position to love her. I was very clear about that. I was poor. I could not even have the money to feed myself. How could I afford to have a family with her? Then one day, she came to me. It was raining out there. She came here alone under the rain. She was soaked wet.

"Why are you… What's wrong?" I asked her, dumbfounded to see her at that time.

She looked at me with those sad eyes. "Take me away with you Jon," she said.

"What? Why? Did you fight with your father?" I asked, confused about what she was talking to me.

"Please Jon!" Suddenly, I was enfolded in her arms. "Just take me away with you."

"To where?"

"Anywhere. I just want to leave here. Please." I heard her sobbing.

Slowly, I hugged her back. "I understand. Let's leave here and find a place that welcomes both of us." I told her.

* * *

Author's note: Need me to say more? Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

Jon and I went to the south. It had the least influence from the military and much isolated from the country. Both of us thought it would be the best place for us to start a new life. It was a very nice place. I saw mountains and rivers. There were grasslands too. We came to a small farm village. The people there were nice too. They help us built the house, the very first house Jon and I had. Jon and I became teachers then. Believe it or not, those people had not undergone any formal education even they were citizens of Amestris. There was no school built in that area. Everyday, Jon and I taught children read and write in our house. Jon even invented some tools to help the farmers increasing their productivity. Both of us even planted our own crops too. By selling some crops, we earned an adequate income to support our lives.

I became pregnant a year later. Jon was too excited when he received the news. He ran out of the house and yelled frantically, telling every villager that he was going to be a father. He was so funny back then. A few villagers and kids went to congratulate him. He hugged them and kissed them instead, sending them into great shock and surprise. Children came to me and asked me questions about the baby. Their questions were many and bizarre like 'How the baby get into your stomach? Did you eat him?' or 'You mean the baby can swim?' I really didn't know how to explain to them.

Jon thought about the name. I told him it was too soon to think about it but he didn't seem to care. He really could not decide the name of our baby. Today he would tell you about naming it Mary or Tim but the next day he would think Charlotte or Rave is better. I really couldn't imagine how I supposed to survive another six months pregnancy with all the names screaming in my head.

We are going to have a baby. The new life inside me led me began to think about my parents, especially my father. I miss him so much. Father, are you still mad at me?

* * *

Author's note: Review! Review! 


End file.
